Talk:Deadman Wonderland Wiki
Poll Is the whole, "morons" quip really nessicary? Regardless of whether it's an official poll or not, there's no need to go around insulting people. 04:50, August 20, 2012 (U :Why not make the poll official? Have you not noticed how the number of people supporting the poll has shot up in the last few months? If you get enough peole to support it then some company may pick it up, because a lot of people means money. I mean you are a Deadman Wonderland wiki shouldn't you be happy that people want a season 2? Also I agree with the guy above me, there is no reason to call them morons and if you wanted to avoid confusion in the first place then you should have said from the very beginning that the poll was not official.Higurashi-sama (talk) 01:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The "morons"-part is hilarious. Don't spoil my fun :). And if every visitor was familiar with the concept of a Wiki, then he/she would've realized that the poll obviously isn't official. It's not my fault that people made false assumptions. :: 02:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I deleted it because this happened. ::: 00:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::We gotten a lot of votes on the poll so how many votes do we need anyway? Are we trying to get to 20,000 votes or something? I just want to know how many more votes we need for yes votes of having a Deadman Wonderland Season 2. So let's hurry and vote even faster to get to the point of having it already.Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 19:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Rory Skyler Fernandez When's Deadman Wonderland Season 2 coming? If we are just trying to get to 19,000 yes votes to have Deadman Wonderland Season 2 than that is great. And after that I want to know what month day and year it is coming out on okay?Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 20:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez :Really guys! Are we getting to 20,000 votes or something?! Seriously make up your minds so we can get the creators of the anime to make a Season 2 of Deadman Wonderland(DW)! Make up your mind on when this voting is going to stop already guys!Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 17:51, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez ::So are we getting a new season of Deadman Wonderland or not? We made a lot of yes votes that we wanted it. ::How do we poll to get a season 2 for Deadman Wonderland like seriously i wanna vote but idk how Josh :::Okay, people when is Deadman Wonderland Season 2 going to come on? When's the release date for it, I don't care if it's English Subbed or English Dubbed versions of it, just tell me when Season 2 comes on, please? Skyler Fernandez ::::It's not coming out, it's been 4 years since the anime concluded and the manga ended 2 years ago. Due to the show receiving poor reviews in Japan, the second installment will most likely never occur.NewGenTV (talk) 02:51, June 16, 2015 (UTC)